


Warning Signs

by qvicksilvers



Category: BBC Merlin, Merlin (TV), Merlin BBC
Genre: Dark, Evil Merlin, Gay, Halloween, Love, M/M, Merlin - Freeform, October Prompt Challenge, Strangers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-17
Updated: 2018-10-17
Packaged: 2019-08-03 17:41:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16330637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qvicksilvers/pseuds/qvicksilvers
Summary: "I'm the tall, dark stranger your father warned you about, Arthur." Merlin whispered.





	Warning Signs

Arthur was whisked away from the rest of his knights, his six-foot-long red cloak billowing behind him as he was dragged into a nearby tent, barely able to see in the pitch black. "Hello?" 

"Sit." An unrecognisable voice states, and with a flick of his hand the room was lit. Arthur wraps his arms round himself, the chain-mail he was wearing not doing any favours for him during this chilly night. As the light on the strange objects cast shadows on the grass beneath him, Arthur analysed the stranger's face. He was pale, with ivory skin and eyes of sea blue, his hair as black as night, with this strange twinkle in his eyes that seemed almost devilish. What Arthur didn't know, was that this was in fact Merlin, who had used his magic to create the effect of Arthur not recognising him; a glamour, as such. "You've walked past this tent multiple times this evening. Why? Answer truthfully."

Arthur sat down a plush purple stool cautiously, glancing around the room as he responded. "It attracted me more than the others. This tent, it...it's got something about it. A feeling." He said truthfully. "Its colours seem brighter than the rest, you know - gold, and bronze, and silver." 

"This tent is a dull navy to most." Merlin replied. He had to find out who Arthur loved - it was something that had been distracting Arthur lately, as the young prince was constantly making a mess in duties he'd normally excel at, such as training. There was someone in Arthur's life who had him weak at the knees. And if disguising himself with magic could do the trick, he'd be able to figure out who it was. "That's interesting. Tell me, what are your feelings on your father, Arthur?" 

"How do you know my name?" Arthur immediately grabbed the hilt of his sword with one gloved hand, a natural defence mechanism that had become a force of habit whenever he felt threatened. The young man remained unaffected, simply lifting one eyebrow in amusement from Arthur's reaction. "Have you been following me? Are you a spy? What is this?"

"I will be asking the questions." The stranger answered. "I know more than you think. " Arthur did not reply - instead, he sat up a little straighter and removed his hand from his weapon. "Is there anything you want to know?"

"Who are you?" Arthur asked.

""I'm the tall, dark stranger your father warned you about, Arthur." Merlin whispered. "I can tell you anything."

"Oh, so you're a fortune teller." Arthur hummed, letting out a chuckle. He never took this type of thing seriously - it was all a hoax. "Well, in that case, I guess there is one thing. I want you to tell me where my comb is. I keep misplacing the damn thing."

" _If you're going to waste my time_ ," Merlin began, his voice becoming louder with warning slightly. "Then you can leave." He then whispered something immature under his breath - " _clotpole._ "

Arthur cleared his throat, adjusting the strings of his cloak. "Okay, well, um." His cheeks tinted a light pink. "I guess I want to know if I'll ever be in love."

"This might hurt. I need to read you." Merlin walked over to Arthur from where he was sat to kneel in front of him. He placed his fingers on Arthur's shoulder who suddenly felt like he'd just been doused in icy water, the indescribable chill seeping into his bones. "You already are." Merlin marveled, travelling through Arthur's veins, his bones, his blood, his mind an explosion of both trauma and friendship. Arthur was frozen in his place, unable to do anything but listen, the cold from his hands so bitter than his limbs were temporarily paralysed. "You have a picture of the person you love in your mind, but it's blurry, Arthur. You need to open your mind to me. I can feel the warmth you get whenever you look at...  _him_?" 

Merlin's fingertips slide from from Arthur's shoulder to cover his heart and he is contorted from the cold, his head still but his eyes swivelling to Merlin's pale fingers resting on his chest. Arthur shuts his eyes and opens his mind, and suddenly the cold disappears as Merlin, or to Arthur the stranger, pulls his fingers off of him. His eyes were wide, and filled with emotion that Arthur would associate with both shock and content. 

"What?" Arthur pleased. "Who is it? Who do I love?"

"You love- you love your servant." Merlin chokes, M-Merlin." 


End file.
